


Love is All

by ahoymultiships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled brightly at him and told him, "C'mon! Let's go! I have a surprise for you!" What kind of surprise does Hermione have for Draco? A birthday gift for Maria Depp Burton. Love ya babe! EWE. Lots of Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is All

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yesterday was my really awesome sister Maria's birthday. As she loves Dramione, I decided to write an OS with a prompt she gave me. The prompt was: Hermione has a birthday surprise for Draco. Hope you like this, girl!
> 
> Thanks to the most beautiful, awesomest Beta ever, my wifey, CrazySue05. I love her soo much!
> 
> Thanks to my fic sister, VampireNits for prereading this. You are totes awesome!
> 
> ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I just like to play in JK's playground.

Love will keep me believing  
through the dark, can you hear me calling  
Holding on when I'm dreaming  
Love is all, Love is all

**Love is all - Yanni**

**June 8, 1996  
**

Hermione was tired with all what had happened that night. Sirius was dead. They had officially fought the Death Eaters and had done horribly. It was only due to the intervention of the adults of the Order of the Phoenix coming in that they were saved or one of them would definitely have been killed. Bellatrix had performed the Cruciatus curse on Neville and it was evident he would be hurting for some time. She herself was hurting; the purple spell that hit her chest was making it difficult for her to breathe.

After reading the Prophet, she and Ron were in the Hospital Wing; while Harry had gone to see Hagrid. Ron had gone back to sleep; he slept a lot nowadays due to those "brains" wrapped around his arms. He needed to be mothered a lot, no matter how much he said he didn't like Mrs. Weasley smothering him with her mothering. (She giggled at the rhyming words.) It was about five minutes since Harry had left that Malfoy came in. She was shocked at the fact that HE had come in. He sat near her bed and asked," How are you doing?" Hermione was pissed at this point. It was partly due to his father that Sirius had died and here he was, asking about her injuries as if nothing that drastic had ever occurred. She started to scream, "How dare you! It was because of your father and his cronies that I am here like this. That so many people over the world are depressed. Because your father kills innocent people! And you have the audacity..."

But she could never finish what happened after that, as her chest suddenly started aching again. Draco realized the symptoms as he asked her, "Was the spell that hit you a purple one?" She could not even nod, just a slight movement up and down as he removed his wand immediately. Hermione was resigned. She was going to die by a Death Eater's son's hands. She thought, maybe he will get inducted into the League for killing one of Harry's closest friends. She closed her eyes as her chest began to hurt…lesser? He kept chanting _remove sensum doloris_ as his hands started hovering too close to her chest. She tried to keep him from touching her, but she was paralyzed. However, she had nothing to worry about as he kept his hands about two inches above her. The pain kept reducing till it was almost negligible, as it was before he had come. She smiled at him, till she realized he was her arch-enemy and then frowned. The start of a genuine smile on Draco's lips had disappeared suddenly.

Draco said, "Look Granger, I don't like how my side is faring nowadays. I know the exact ritual which the Dark Lord undertook so as to regenerate his body. If he can mangle the ruins of his father, what would he do next? Burn baby children? I'd rather not be cursed by God for that." Hermione was shell-shocked. Malfoy knew about God? Last she knew about purebloods, was Ron asking if God was a nickname for Godric Gryffindor. So the fact that he knew it was making her uneasy. She was starting to separate the Malfoy she knew all these years to a new person inside, and was afraid this was all a façade. He literally screamed in her face, "Yes, I have changed. And I know it's hard to believe but it is true, okay? I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore. I want to stay with you and your friends, even if one is a wrongly labeled hero and the other is a gluttonous dog in the form of a human being and laugh at your silly jokes, rather than trying to snub you all the time when I don't want to." Hermione tried to feel pitiful for him, but she wasn't so sure about it. Draco could only shrug as he said, "Give me a year. And let me prove myself to you."

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to say.

**June 12, 1997**

He was polite, well-mannered and never insulted anyone anymore. He was actually behaving how a proper prince should be. Even Snape looked at Draco with surprise when he glared at the former for taking points off Hermione for being a "Know-it-all."

He told her, "So now do you believe me? My dad has disowned me, my mother loves me, but she loves her husband's money more. I went to Dumbledore, told him everything I know and now I will be living in a safe house, somewhere near yours. So, yeah. Now, it's your turn to decide." Hermione decided to let go of the chains clutching her heart together and said yes to Draco. Yes, to being his friend.

**20 June, 1997**

Draco and Hermione were walking in Eastwick Park. They found the path long and nice, and they got to have heart-to-heart conversations. Draco told Hermione about how he had to conform to the Pureblood customs since he was five years old, while Hermione told him about how she had to face adversity as her mind seemed have a photographic as well as an eidetic memory. She told him, "I didn't have to recite Twinkle, Twinkle or ABCD again and again. I got it the first time the teacher recited it and everyone hated me as they could never sing beyond 'what you are'."

Draco had a cute look on his face as he asked her, "What is Twinkle, Twinkle? Was it written by your parents to denote how your eyes twinkle when you talk animatedly about something you love?" Hermione blushed, but continued to speak, "This continued for the whole first decade of my life. I was unable to do anything as my " _friends_ " called me nerd, geek and stuff I never want to repeat again. And that is why I ran into the bathroom when Ron insulted me in our first year." Draco felt infuriated now. He vowed to himself that Hermione would never be insulted because of her intelligence ever again. Then he remembered a thing and told Hermione oh-so-casually," You know, today's my birthday."

Hermione was sad. She hadn't even bothered to ask him his birthday. She told him so. He shrugged his shoulders and told her, "Last year, you had just promised to give me a chance. I didn't want to screw it up." She thought hard of what she wanted to give him as a birthday gift. She told him, "Let me make it up to you. Let's both of us go home now. Meet me here in the evening. I'll show you a surprise." Draco wanted to badger her and ask her what she will be getting but then decided not to. He had always liked her surprises. She had given him popcorn, doughnuts and pizza. It was brilliant and he was already thinking of telling his Master Chef elf that… He couldn't do that anymore. He actually liked his elves. With a heavy heart, he went home.

 **Later that evening** ,

Hermione had changed her clothes. He usually liked her in her normal T-shirt which seemed to drop off one shoulder and track pants. But now, she was wearing a pretty dress which came till just below her knee. It was obvious it wasn't a dress gown but it made her look sublime. He held out his arm and let her put her arm in his as they walked towards the fair. He saw cute children screaming with joy as they sat on the merry-go-round. He looked on in awe as all the people passing by were cheering for a guy who was juggling the sharpest knives possible. There was a tent labeled Fortune-teller. However, Draco was not so sure that the person inside was a Seer. He rode with Hermione on all the rides. He ate loads of junk food. Draco, on a junk food-high, told Hermione, "I can't believe I'm eating so much junk food. I am definitely going to become fat. But whoever created these should be given an award. I mean, funnel cake? Awesome! And Corn dogs? I am thoroughly speechless by what Muggles can do.' Hermione shushed him immediately. She told him," You know you can't say that word in here?" Draco noticed an old man looking at them inquisitively. So, he said in a louder voice than normal, "What? Sex? I wanna sex you up all night. I wanna rub..." She closed his mouth and the embarrassment was evident on her face.

They went back walking the way they came. It was 9 pm and somewhat deserted. Then, Draco told Hermione, "I love you, you know." Hermione smiled, looked at him, and said, "I love you too." And they kissed. It wasn't in a location which was famous for romance. But it would be remembered by them forever.

**September 19, 1999**

This was the day when they had decided to get married. Hermione had decided if they had professed their love on his birthday, another anniversary should be on hers. Which is why they were here. They were in the exact area where they had kissed for the first time. The first time they hugged after the War had ended. The place where Draco had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her; to love her forever and ever. They wanted a simple wedding. There were no blood relatives on Draco's side and quite frankly, he didn't want them there. The only people he wanted were his best friends since childhood, Blaise and Pansy. And they were there. Pansy was fawning over Hermione, helping Ginny to braid her hair while Blaise was standing next to Draco, reassuring him every 20 seconds that yes, Hermione would be coming, and no, she would not be ditching him.

As the tune of the Bridal March started, Hermione walked up the makeshift aisle. And Draco's heart literally skipped a beat as he saw her coming up; coming to him. She took his hand in hers, and they faced the Minister. It was a Catholic ceremony with no wizarding customs involved. Surprisingly, the _"something old, something new"_ was followed in the Wizarding World as well. They told their vows and as the Minister told them to kiss, the kiss was blissful, as if their souls were recognizing the pure bond of love between the two people.

**June 20, 2001**

Today was Draco's 21st birthday. He was happy for two reasons. One, he could legally drink (Obviously he was drinking on the sly till now.) And two, his wife had a surprise for him. He had seen all the signs. Contrary to people teasing her, his wife did not know everything. Like how every time she lied to him, her teeth betrayed her by biting down on her tongue. She had been doing that for about a month now. He knew she wasn't cheating on him. Neither could ever do that to the other. But he was curious as it was evident the lies had something to do with the surprise for today. Just then, she came in, bright as day, her cute tongue caught between those teeth. She smiled brightly at him and told him, "C'mon! Let's go! I have a surprise for you!" Draco cheered in his mind as they went walking towards a familiar path.

Just then, she turned to him and said, "Bend down. I want to cover your eyes." He obliged willingly as his large handkerchief covered his eyes. She helped him walk, avoiding the little pebbles which may have made him trip. Then they stopped. She removed the handkerchief, making him cover his eyes from the bright sun. That second was enough for her to remove the Disillusionment charm on the decorations she had done the past month. And Draco's eyes were popping out of his head. And for a good reason. He was surrounded by what seemed like a whole fair containing only baby items.

He then turned to his wife and could only smile as she said, "Baby, I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> End of OS A/n: So there were some phrases and remarks here which I added from RL stuff. Read if interested.
> 
> 1\. I chose the date as 12th June as it wasn't specified in the book and it happens to be my birth date.
> 
> 2\. The spanking comment was due to a small thread on FB with my beta slash wifey where I told her I'd write a spanking!fic if she wanted me to.
> 
> 3\. Master chef elf was done on purpose as I love watching Masterchef USA and America.
> 
> So Maria, I hope you liked this story. I am sad I couldn't write a longer one but I'm guessing your fluff quota was sufficed.
> 
> From me and Zen, a very very Happy Birthday to you babe! <3 <3 <3


End file.
